Ben 10 Meets Fullmetal Alchemist!
by Naughty Jesus
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Terrible story I'd rather you not read. :3 But if you want to it's just Ben going into FMA. :c
1. Prolgue

Fullmetal Alchemist

**Ok don't judge me because this is my first story. I first started hand-writing this because I didn't think I was going to type it and I didn't know about Fan Fiction then. Ok I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ben 10. I wish though. I still have to make this a lot more though. Sorry this is so long… OK now for the story!**

_**Prologue**_

Ben walked out of his Grandpas' RV eating an apple. Suddenly , a bright light flashed, then he suddenly found himself in a new world. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. ", He muttered , begining to explore his new world.

**~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

"Ed! You have to stop with your temper!" yelled Alphonse as he grabbed his older brother Edward Elric's shoulder.

"Leave me alone Al! I have to kill that kid he called me short!" Ed grunted, trying to break free of his brother's grip.

A/N:Ed has a probleme with people calling him short. He has a temper.

"No!" Al yelled locking Ed into a tighter grip. "Yes!" yelled Ed still trying to break free of the tighter grip. After hard struggling he finnaly broke free and continued running. Which was what he was doing before his brother stoped him.

Al sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" He then followed Ed.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Ok that was the prologue. I hope you liked it! I was going to type the first chapter but I forgot the note book and I'm typing it the library. Well because my Mom's Computer is close to going boom so I had to go to the library. Also because I didn't want to go to the store with her! Sorry Mom! I'll try to do the next chapter soon. I'll try to get on the computer at my Grandpa's house if my sister doesn't hog it all weekend! _Ok it wouldn't let me update it so this is the updated version of the prolgue!_**


	2. Chapter 1, Where's here?

_**Chapter 1, Where's here?**_

After Al drug Ed back to their house, Ed finally calmed down. Ed knocked on the door. "You idiot! You have a key!" said Winry. (A/N: If you didn't know Winry is Ed and Al's friend.)*

She threw a wrench at Ed's head. Knowing she has good aim and she knew she wasn't going to miss she just threw it. She was still angry and almost satisfied when she threw it from the balcony.

"Oww!!!" said Ed rubbing his head. "What was the hell did I do?!" "What you did is not you your key! If you're going to have a key take it with you when you leave!" She said even angrier.

"Well sorry!" Ed said. (You know?... Ed and said rhymes. I just noticed that now….)*

"He'll bring it next time!" Al said saving Ed from more yelling and maybe even getting hit again.

Before he knew it Ed forgot his cape. "Ed!" "What?" Ed answer confused for why his brother had shouted his name. "You forgot your cape!" Al said to answer hi questioning. "No I didn't its ri- Damnit! Ed said angrily.

"I think you left it at the café…I didn't notice because"…… Al knew he shouldn't finish that sentence. "Because why?!" Ed said starting to get angry.

**I'm going to have to leave it at that because I want it to be a cliff-hanger. Also because when I wrote the story on paper it was to long. So the next chapter will be the continuation of this one. Bye bye for now!! * Everything that is in "( )"'s is just me talking. Just to let you know.**


	3. Chapter 1 continuation!, Where's here?

_**Chapter 1 **__**(continuation)**__** Where is here?**_

"Because what?" Ed said angrily. "Because ….. Umm …… um ….. Because I wasn't paying attention to you at all that's why" Al said trying to be honest.

"Sure, yeah right, oh well I guess I'll stay calm just this once because you're my brother." Ed said trying to keep cool. As he barely exceeded, they left and went to the café.

*Ed and Al go back to the café. Ed was looking for it. So was Al because he's always kind. Ed spotted it. "Hey I think I see it!" Ed said excited to have his cape back. Since he was to lazy to just transmute it by using alchemy.

"Hey someone has it!" Ed said angrily. "Hey you give, give that back kid!" Ed said. He said kid because he wanted to even though the "kid" was older then him by one year.

"Huh? Uhh…. Gotta go!" he sprang up and ran off, out of the café. *Ed ran after him and out of the café. Al followed. "That's mine so give it back." Ed yelled. "He said give it back so give it back to him please!" Al said helping Edward.

"Al don't get into this I'll get it back myself!" Ed said wanting to get it back himself. "Fine if you can ketchup to me! …… Get it? Ketchup? Oh for get it." Ben said getting his hand on his watch. He tried to turn into Accelerate but he turned into Graymater instead.

"Oh no!!" said Ben. "Oh no is right now what are you going to do about it huh?" Ed said while picking him up. "Wait for you to kindly put me down?" he said. " Actualy I could but I want my jacket/cape back." Ed said starting off for their house. "Wait! I'm not even from here!" Ben said trying to make him to stop.

"And how am I supposted to believe that?!" Ed said not very convinced. "Just take me to your house and I'll explain there! Trust me I will and I won't lie." Ben said. "Fine but it better be believable!" Ed said starting off for home again. "Its probably for a good reason that he did I'm telling you!" Al said. "Yeah right! Not for me!" Said Ed.

**Ok there you have it! I'll try to make Chapter 2 more funny and try to type it soon! I hope you liked it though. Even though I only have 1 person how is my fan for this story. I will said a thanks for that person and that person's name is……. **Lillythemarshmellowqueen **!!! Ok bye for now!!**


	4. Chapter 2 The new kid in town

_**Chapter 2, The new kid in town.**_

Ed got hit in the head with a wrench again and Ben transformed back. "So you magically appeared?" said Edward.

"Yeah one moment I'm by my Grandpa's RV then I'm suddenly here….. Where exactly am I?" Ben asked wandering. Ed muttered something but Ben _and _Alphonse couldn't hear it _or _make it out.

"Well I don't know what Ed even said but, we're in Doblith. Just to let you know since you wanted to know." Alphonse Elric said politely. *(A/N: Oh yeah just to let you know Ben 16 not 10 or 12 or something. Thanks! )*

"Also there is one thing I want to know." Ben said. "Question: Why is Ed's arm metal" Ben question anxious to know. *(I used the word anxious cause I was double tasking by doing my stupid reading homework and that was 1 of my vocabulary words.)*

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

**Ok I'll have to continue it late because the stupid library is stupid closing so bye for now!! Sorry for the cliff hanger! Also this "*()*" means I'm talking and it's a A/N. Also A/N= Aoutors Note! Bye now! +.+**


	5. Chapter ending,The New Kid in Town

_**Chapter 2 (continuation) The New Kid in Town!**_

**Ok this is the continuation! Sorry for always making you wait! Also I got a person from China reading this! But they don't review it. Please review it now! Also I would like to thank that Chinese person…Thank You! Also I was too lazy to type the explanation… Sorry. Also sorry for the inconvenience! Ok now its time for the story!**

"Ok I don't know what my brother said but we'll try to get you back to Tenses. Oh and we're in Dublith." Al said kindly unlike somebody. *(By the name of Ed and ward and Elric)*

"Ok but I have one question." Said Ben.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Why is your arm made out of metal Edward?" Ben asked. Edward explained the whole thing to him. Too much and it was like he was going to fall asleep.

*(A/N: A sentence and maybe the whole chapter might have a lot of swearing in it but that is why it's rated T for teens. That is just because Chapter 4 is all about Edward Elric and it's in first person. That is all.)*

"Well I'm pretty tired. Where am I going to sleep?" asked Ben.

"You can either sleep with the dog outside, sleep on the couch, in a crowded guest room, or on the floor in one of our rooms. Pick your choice! And you're not sleeping anywhere until you apologize for stealing my jacket! AND! You have to explain to me why you stole it in the first place!" Edward said.

"Brother! At least you can do is be nice. Seriously! Why do you always have to be mean?! " Alphonse said getting mad at Ed. "You don't have to apologize to Ed and you can sleep on the couch if you want." Alphonse said begining to calm down and be nice.

"Fine, I was new here and have nothing so I waited to see if anyone would come back to it ,even though you did end up coming back to get it, so I took it! That's all! So now cab I go to sleep?!" said Ben.

"See Ed, he had a good reason even though he's mad now because of you! And stop taking advantage of things! Said Al.

"I guess I believe you but just let me show you where the room is. Since there is probably going to be a dog on the couch tonight." Edward Elric said leaving the room. He expected him to follow. They left up the stairs.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him anymore." Alphonse said sighing.

**That's all for now! I hope you liked it. They computers are shuting down now.**


	6. Chapter 3, The Fight!

_**Chapter 3 The Fight**_

**Ok here it is finally Chapter 3 and I have to tell you something! A/N: I was going to make this an actiony fight but I decided not to! So deal with it because I'm not making it all over again! End Authors note! I hope you like this chapter!**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
**

The next mourning Ben woke up and went down stairs. Ed was eating anything and everything in sight.

"Ed! We have a guest and me and Winry have to eat to you know!" Alphonse said angrily. Winry came down stairs and saw Ben. Also not to mention Edward eating everything.

"Who's he?" asked Winry.

"He is another person that came here magically." Said Al. Edward was to busy eating to answer.

"Oh. Did you feed the dog…? And why is Edward eating all the food again!?" Winry said starting to yell. ***(Randomness… Go make a playlist at ****.com**** !Also listen to Oomph! And Disturbed. Also don't forget Ready Steady Go! That is all)***

**"**I didn't feed the dog and I'm not eating everything I'm eating _almost _everything!" Edward said starting to yell to.

"I'm tired of you eating everything and never feeding the dog! I'm kicking you out of the house. But Alphonse and Ben can stay." Winry yelled at him.

"But where am I supposed to go?!" asked Edward.

"In this dumpster, I'm sure the rats will make room!" Winry said.

"Whatever!" Edward yelled at her.

"I might let you back in though. That's _**if**_ you get a hold of yourself and actually listen to me when I speak!" Winry said as she kicked him out. That had to hurt as he hit the pavement.

**$~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~$**

**I hope you liked it! That was the whole chapter actually! Also the next chapter will be longer to so I know you'll be happy then! I swear it will be almost the longest chapter. Sorry it was so short thogh. Well this one! Also please review each chapter if you have time. You know why? Cause silly (don't ask) I don't even know if anyone is reading this! Have fun! Oh wait I fugot. I got someone from Egypiat AND Hong Kong reading my stories! I want to give a shout out to those people! Hi people I thanks you so much! Bye for now!**


End file.
